


Night Train Surprise

by AnorielThiliedis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Random Encounters, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnorielThiliedis/pseuds/AnorielThiliedis
Summary: Getting back home, Lucy meets an unexpected person on a train.





	

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 Lucy Heartfilia was travelling to Magnolia after a solo mission she had taken a week ago. The job she had chosen had been in a city of Konoka, in the center of Fiore. The request itself hadn’t been so tough; it’d been all about catching a band of thieves who had stolen an important item from the employer. Therefore, it had taken the girl just two days to fulfill it and she had had some time alone and for herself in the nice, charming Konoka. Lucy definitely was not regretting staying longer, especially when she had found herself a nice room in a not-too-expensive hostel. _Ahh, it was such a great relaxation._

The blonde took a night train for her own safety after she would return; knowing her friends, they would wander around and if they had seen a turned on light, she would have had visitors for the night. And she was anxious to fool them a little and omit their visit. It was not like she hated them or something; no, it was not the case. It was rather about them invading her privacy, lack of manners and culture, then, finally, about overusing her good heart. Lucy smirked to herself and bit her lip. And one more reason could be added to that list, but it was her deepest, darkest secret.

Actually, the young Celestial Spirit mage had recently started being active sexually. Which led to bringing guys home; no, not some _completely and utterly_ random ones, but the checked and approved ones. They had to pass through her questioning test before, then she could lead them with herself to her flat. Of course, it was not like she was a whore. She never slept with every each of them, moreover, she had not had that many yet… She was looking for some reliable guy who was also quite agreeable in bed, that was all. Besides, she was almost twenty, she had her needs! Still, the last three months, she had had sex with two men she had met at the bar. And not regularly, only a few times.

Lucy hummed and relaxed on her place. She did not have much luggage, so she could transport herself somewhere else when the controlled would come. The blonde did not want to waste her money on a first class ticket. She knew that in the second-class there would be more travelers and she could have a problem with a seat. So, since there were almost no people and the ticket inspector had not come yet, she allowed herself to sit in the first class car.

Nonetheless, her happiness had not lasted long; right when she started to fade in her thoughts, the door opened and the controller glared at her.

“Tickets.” He barked. Apparently, he was not in good mood.

“Here you go.” Lucy passed him the second-class ticket and waited for the storm to begin.

“Not this class. Next car. Now.” He answered, then stamped the ticket and returned to her only to stand with crossed arms.

“Really? Sorry, I thought it was okay…”

“It was not.”

“Okay, I’m going, then.” Heartfilia sighed and, having taken her luggage, she pushed the door to further car open. _What a dick_ , she thought angrily. He was not nice at all, rather sassy. Of course, she could have understood that the hour was late and he was working instead of sleeping, but, heck, she was the client there.

Just as the Fairy Tail mage had predicted, the economic class car was loaded with people. Lucy sighed once again and moved ahead, glancing through the glass to find a free compartment preferably, and if not, only a seat.

To her greatest amazement, the girl encountered a totally free one. It was rather dark, but there must have been a light, right? Thus, smiling, she opened the door and…

Froze with widened eyes.

No. The compartment was _not_ free.

Because there was a young blonde guy, laying on all of the right seats, panting and shifting. In the middle of pleasuring himself openly, with his packet in the view.

Lucy squealed a short “I’m sorry!” and closed the door, backing away. She was breathing heavily; what the hell?! Who would jerk off in a train, where anyone could see him?! And if it was not enough, she felt familiar wetness between her legs. _Oh yeah. Just great._

She was about to sprint away when the door opened once again and a pale, sick-looking, sweaty face of the man she had seen masturbating faced her own. Despite its poor state, it was an extremely handsome and manly face. The blond male’s eyes were still lustful, light but deep blue in color, his clothes messy with the shirt unbuttoned completely, and his shaft bulging in the front. Still, Lucy blushed heavily and opened her mouth to apologize once again, not able to look him in the eyes, yet, she was beaten to it.

”I’m so sorry, miss, I never thought someone would come on me and…”

“How could you not think about it? It’s a train, for goodness sake!” Lucy mumbled, still facing the floor.

“Look, I know it’s strange, but…” Suddenly, the man fell silent. She caught a glimpse of  him and found him frowning on the left; she followed his sight and spotted some women staring at them. “Get inside.”

“What?” Heartfilia jumped and shook her head. “No way…”

“I’ll explain and you may go if you like. Please.”

He was looking so weak and pale that Lucy pressed her lips together and nodded. She let herself be dragged inside and closed the door behind them. The girl sat on the first free seat, the farthest from the guy she could. Still, he did not limit himself and laid back down, that time only facing her with his intensive sight.

“So?” She shifted, glancing around. Man, did she feel uncomfortable…

“It makes the road endurable for me.” The man spoke up silently and weakly. “Motion sickness. I’ve found out the arousal makes it better, so I’ve started to travel without anyone, during the nights. It was the first time ever when someone caught me doing that.”

“It still sounds sick to me.” Lucy replied.

“Well, sorry, then.”

The Fairy Tail mage could not find one good place for herself; she was shifting and trying different positions, to no avail. It was hot in there; she blamed a closed window for that and, naturally, the man’s earlier actions. What was more, the characteristic smell of arousal – she could not bring herself to call it sex – was still in the air. At last, she stood up and asked with a shaky voice:

“C-can I open the window?”

“Yeah.”

The girl approached it and with one move opened the window. A flow of air hit her face and she breathed in and out deeply. She instantly felt better…

Until she realized something was sliding under her knee, caressing her skin and tickling it. Lucy looked down and found the man touching her leg with two fingers, meanwhile looking into her eyes.

“W-what are you doing…” The blonde asked weakly, almost whispering.

“Are you excited?”

“W-why would I b-be excited?!” She could not believe her ears.

“You’re moving around. Can’t relax. Your skin is hot. And you’re rubbing your tights together ever since you came inside.” The man said, still caressing her skin, creeping a little higher.

Lucy found it impossible to lie, so she turned to him and crossed her arms, trying to hide her goosebumps. To cap it all off, the window closed on its own, not being held anymore. “It’s your fault! It was you who was masturbating here and I saw you! What do you think I have before my eyes when I see you?!”

“I’m Sting.” He said bluntly.

“I’m… Excuse me? I’m scolding you, and you simply introduce yourself!” The hotness came back and her head spun. The woman returned to her place and sat down with resignation. “I’m Lucy.”

Sting did not reply; he closed his eyes and grimaced when the train moved more roughly. Having nothing else to do, Lucy observed his features and exposed torso. He had a dreamy figure, it had to be admitted; she had never had a man witch such abs. _What?_ She shook her head, but after a moment returned to watching him. Suddenly, an image of her on top of the man invaded her vision. She squinted her eyes and shook her head again. _The hell! Am I that perverted or what?_ Lucy groaned and scraped her tights again. _Shit._

The truth was that Lucy was so aroused right then that she was becoming simply frustrated. So what they said about sex was true, after all; once you try it, you can never go back. She glanced at his lower parts only to see that he still was hard. Unconsciously, a sigh escaped her mouth, causing Eucliffe to open his eyes.

The blonde woman was still fighting with herself on the seat. Being a Dragon Slayer, he could hear soft pants she was making and he could smell her excitement in the compartment. Sting was extremely horny himself, however, he had decided he would not do anything before Lucy would. Just because he felt like having sex in there, he did not want to use the girl. _What doesn’t mean I can’t help her_ , the male thought and slightly smirked.

Lucy shot a glimpse on the guy when he suddenly changed his position… Only to find him stripping. “What are you doing? P-put that shirt on!”

“What for?” Sting threw the fabric away. “It’s hot, besides, that way you can see better.”

“You…”

“Don’t lie.” He winked at her and lied down again, then turned his back on her. “I guess I’ll sleep a bit. Don’t wanna make another virgin aroused like that.”

_Virgin?_

That was it.

Lucy raised to her feet, then quietly took off her T-shirt and blocked the door by tying the fabric on the handle and the closest sticking thing. She made sure that it was completely immobilized, then took off her high heels and approached the turned man on her toes. Slowly, she lowered her head and when she was right above his ear, she whispered sweetly:

“Virgin, you say. But what if I’m not one?”

Lucy did not waste time and when Sting turned on his back, she grabbed the bulge and massaged it fiercely. He hissed. At the same time, his hands pulled her head towards him and he kissed her passionately. Lucy gave in to that kiss – after all, he was one hell of a kisser. She showed how much she enjoyed the kiss by moving her hand up and down along his length. Sting grunted and let the blonde jump on him. Lucy removed her hand and rocked her hips against his, feeling his desire pressing into her sex. She shivered. If he was so hard through his boxers, pants, and her panties… _Wow_.

Anyway, it was Lucy’s turn to moan when Sting groped her ass. Apparently, he liked the noise she had made, because he repeated the caress several more times, helping her grind against his hips. Finally, they broke the kiss, desperately catching air.

“Ah, oh God, Stiiiing!” The woman moaned, perfectly aware of that the sound would probably excite them both even more.

“Take… Off my pants…” He grunted and she shifted to satisfy his request. Yet, the zipper was not closed, so Lucy smirked and tugged her hand inside, earning a yelp. “What?!”

“So you expected all this to happen after I tried backing away, hmm?” She sang while doing a hand job in his trousers. “Tsk, tsk, baaad boy.”

“You’re the one to… Tell!” The Dragon Slayer managed to utter.

“You know, Sting,” The blonde smiled and took his hand in her free one. “Since I am thaaaat wet already…” To show what she had meant, Lucy led his palm to her vagina, pressed it there, and slid it up her damp panties, crying from pleasure all along. “I’ll have to take care of you quickly to later ride you to the hell itself.”

“I’d love to see that, _Lucy_.” He rasped, taking away his hand and licking it sensually.

 Lucy took off her skirt which was in the way and tugged on his belt. Seconds later, it was unclasped and his pants along with boxers were going lower, and lower, and lower… Until his legs ended and Lucy tore them off without ceremony. Next, she returned to his exposed, standing penis and licked her lips.

“You look delicious.” She stated and teased his balls.

Sting did not reply, concentrating on holding himself back. She was unbelievable. She managed to turn him on like that only by playing?! He…

But his thoughts were shattered when Lucy’s hot tongue tasted his cock. The man restrained a gasp. She took his tip into her mouth and sucked. He seemed to like it, so the girl dipped the shaft more and more in her throat. Still, it was too thick for her to cover it completely, so Lucy made a use out of her hand by fusing the blowjob with a hand job. Eucliffe was panting and grunting under her care, from time to time calling her name or simply voicing onomatopoeias. She enjoyed it almost as much as him, being in a complete amok. Observing his throbbing erection was not gross like she thought it could be, – well, bad experience from one of those times – rather interesting and satisfying. Near the end, Lucy felt his member move differently, then a salty liquid started to appear. The blonde did not stop her sucking, moreover, she entangled her tongue as much as she could and licked his penis.

“God, Lucy, I’m coming!” Suddenly, on border of hissing and moaning, Sting warned her. The girl did not have any other choice but to swallow his semen; there were no sheets to be changed, it was a train, for fucking goodness’ sake.

Heartfilia felt her mouth filled and struggled to let it flow down her throat. Oral sex had it that it made man’s erection longer, so she had to be brave and strong. Finally, after what seemed like ages to her, the release came to an end. She gave his dick a one more slow lick to clean the small white trickle and let it flop on his tight.

“Man, Sting, you’re something.” She laughed at the panting man with a rapt expression on his face. Both of them were completely beaded with sweat by then.

“No. _You’re_ something. I…”

Lucy took his cock again and pumped it a few times. “Still, you must hold on, ‘cause I wanna get something, too.”

Having said that, the woman in her full underwear crept up on him and sat on his penis. Sting felt her panties completely soaking; however, his perception was being tested, because Lucy reached for his hands and held them to her chest. He gladly let her embrace her breasts with his fingers and massaged them, earning another grind from her. _She never stops, does she?_

“Now, listen.” She leaned in and wiggled her ass on his once more hardening length. “I’m aware of your… Condition. That’s why _I_ am gonna fuck you tonight. Consider it a gift since you’re so hot. Or a punishment for masturbating in a public place.”

“…. me.”

“What? I haven’t heard you, Sting.” She laughed and pressed her bust into his hands more, bowing her back.

“Shit! Fuck me already, woman!”

“With greatest pleasure.”

Sting gasped and jerked his hips up, grasping her covered chest. Suddenly, Lucy lied down on him and the Dragon Slayer reached for the clasp.

“Another thing.” Lucy panted into his ear. “If you will not take the bra off under 15 seconds I lay here, I’ll have to ride you with it still on.”

“And not let me see those jumping beauties?” He said, smirking. “No way.”

She thought that taking off her bra would take him longer, yet, Sting managed to do it quickly and just fine. _Experienced player._ Lucy sat up and unhurriedly reached for the straps, then so very slowly slid them down. Eucliffe caught the fabric and threw it away, annoyed by the crawl. He caught her breasts in his hands, enjoying their nudity and softness. Not to mention the view. The woman gasped and arched into his touch, loving the way he teased her perked nipples. After a few more moans while letting him do whatever he wanted to with her upper body, Lucy braced herself on his hands and raised her hips. Again, she deliberately slowed down and removed her panties, doubling the duration of the action. She could feel his impatience. _That’s it._

Finally, Heartfilia got rid of her last piece of wardrobe and exhaled out loud, returning to sitting on his hips.

“Mmm.” Lucy hummed. “So, are you ready?”

“For the last half of hour, babe.”

Lucy groaned and caught his shaft in her hand to position it under herself. She was done playing, already too ready for the final act. “Good, then.”

In an instant, the girl impaled herself on his hard penis and cried. _Finally!_ At the same time, Sting yelped and pushed up. Lucy began moving quite steadily, however, she was losing it every moment. Her pace was increasing, the hoarse moans were more and more desperate. She was nearly jumping on him, slamming his hard dick into her with such vigor and strength that he was seeing stars. It indeed did not look like sex, but like fucking. But neither of them minded.

Lucy had never been this rough, but, damn, she liked it. He was thick and rather big, yet, the more pleasure she felt. Who knew riding a man like that could be so great? Especially when it was the first time _she_ was leading the whole intercourse. Sudden thoughts entered her mind; was she… Good? Should she ask? Maybe just looking at him would be good enough…

Therefore, without changing her pace, the blonde gazed at the man under her. Sting seemed to be crazy satisfied, following her and from time to time helping her by pushing, lowering, or groping her ass. Not caring about their sweatiness, Lucy smirked and laid down on him, receiving an inflamed look.

“Do you like it?” She purred, sliding on top of him.

“Need to ask?” He panted, enjoying her large, moving chest on his torso. “Crazy… Uh, horny woman!”

“Mm, you’re so thick and _ooooh~_ good that can’t help it.” Lucy moaned, sliding up and down on him. Suddenly, she shifted her hips while lowering on him and his member hit _the_ point. Lucy threw her head back, cried, and started to repeatedly lead the way there, each time yelling in delight. “God!”

“Sting’s… Enough.” The male hissed, feeling her tightening around himself. The woman braced her forehead on Sting’s shoulder, but he hadn’t expected her to bite him there. “Uhh!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She half-moaned, half-yelled and kissed him aggressively. Surprised, he returned it and realized he was too late to warn Lucy about his release. Few seconds later, he came, loudly expressing his orgasm. She was also finishing, desperately pushing him further for the last few times before her climax came.

Heartfilia fell on the Dragon Slayer, completely exhausted. Their heavy breaths were long present in the comfortable silence that had fallen between the lovers. Sting decided to shift a bit so that they would be more comfortable, especially the girl on top of him.

It was terribly hot in their compartment, not to mention the smell of their wild, long love making. Lucy’s senses were yelling at her to open the window, but she could not bring herself to stand up. Instead, she hugged Sting and gathered courage to gaze up and look at him.

The first blonde found the other one staring. Her cheeks flushed a bit, but did not turn her eyes away. Suddenly, Sting held his hand and caressed her cheek, smiling.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, definitely. You?”

“Never better.” He admitted. “Almost like there’s no motion sickness. Well, at least while I’m still laying here with you.”

“I…” Heartfilia bit her lip. “It was…”

“Wrong? Well…” The man sighed and started with a bitter expression like he had expected it, but was cut short.

“No! I wanted to say it was great.” She groaned in embarrassment. “Actually, I’ve never thought that sex in public place could be so… Appealing.”

“Maybe” Sting winked at her. “If you have a good enough partner with you.”

“Maybe.” She giggled. “But, really. I never thought I’d say such thing, but I’m glad I came on you earlier.”

“Me, too.”

The Dragon Slayer kissed Lucy’s forehead and hummed in content. They rested a while peacefully, then decided it was too hot and they had to open the window. Since one of them would have to stay there and hold it, Sting proposed to stand there together.

“All naked?” Lucy laughed.

“Well, yeah?”

“Okay.” The blonde agreed with enthusiasm and pulled away to crawl down from the seats. Next, she helped the man up. “All right?”

“Yeah, I just need to brace myself on the window, that’s all.” Sting assured and they approached it. Lucy pulled it down and the lovers leaned on the jamb. “Refreshing.”

“It is.”

Eucliffe caught a glimpse of her standing beside; she seemed perfect, with her ideal figure, curves in all the right places, and all. Lucy had smile on her lips and was humming some song. Out of blue, she laughed and turned to him.

“Sting, you don’t need to peek at me; you’ve seen all of me already, so why hide?”

“I-I just…” The nailed male mumbled, then cocked his brow at her and ogled her openly. She laughed again and brushed off something from her breast.

“That’s better.” Suddenly, she eyed him up and down, then her sight rested on his ass. Sting smirked and leaned forward to her.

“Like what you see?”

“Of course. But you were laying on your ass, so I couldn’t admire it yet.”

_She is something._ Sting decided with a smile and returned to gazing through the window. Talking like that, they had not noticed when the train slowed down and soon stopped at some station…

Leaving the two lovers in an opened window, in their naked glory, visible to anyone. Lucy squealed and rapidly curtained the compartment right in front of other people.

“Oh, my God!” The blonde slumped on a seat and face-palmed. “That was the most embarrassing thing _ever_!”

“But it was funny.” Eucliffe stated with a grin. “But you’re right at some point. We need to dress up before someone fingers us.”

“Yeah.”

Lucy managed to dress up more quickly than Sting, so she ended up buttoning his shirt. He could not help but smirk down on her when she was doing that – he found it extremely attractive. Besides, it was the first time he had a woman dressing him for himself, and he rather liked it. Usually, it was the other way around.

At last, the blonde finished and before she pulled away, she pecked his lips. The Fairy Tail mage was not sure why, though; it was not like they were together. Still, there was some kind of a bond between them. Huh. No wonder. They had just rocked!

She turned to the window and set the curtain aside. The train was standing on a station; and when she saw the name, she realized the next one would be Magnolia. Hers.

“Sting?” Lucy asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah?” His incredibly blue eyes shifted at her and the man waited for the next part.

“Um… Next station is mine…” She made a sad expression, making him chuckle. “What?”

“Nothing.” He answered. “Just… We knew it was going to be like this, right? And look at us now…”

Lucy did not answer, instead she just stared at him, remembering every detail, every feature, every mark. He was absolutely gorgeous. Moreover, he was entirely right in what he had said. Yet, she would miss him.

Only when the train started to slow down did the lovers speak to each other. They whispered something and kissed, pressing their bodies against each other. Finally, Sting sucked on her neck, marking her.

“Don’t forget me all too soon, Lucy.” He said with a weak smile.

“I won’t.” She promised. The train stopped. “Well, then. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Lucy took her luggage and moved to the door. She swung them open, then turned around and grinned at the Dragon Slayer. “Thank you, Sting. It was incredible.”

Having said so, the girl left him alone in the compartment. Eucliffe grinned proudly and sat down again, un-curtaining the window. Moments later, the train went ahead, yet, before its departure, he saw the name of the town they were in. _Magnolia… Wait, what?!_

“No way!” Sting exclaimed before he felt the nausea coming back. He was in complete and utter shock. After all, he had not looked at her guild mark. And neither had she. But if he was right…

“S-she _mustn’t_ be from Fairy Tail!”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part in preparation.


End file.
